


Coruscant confessions

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some eras end, a few new beginnings start and a secret or two come out. All whilst breaking and entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coruscant confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Smuggler class story and companion stories. Spoilers for Shadow of Revan. My Consular Massaryl and Sith warrior Nailani are mentioned but only in passing. Chapter 3 Sith warrior story spoiler mentioned. This fic has some Corso criticism.

Trazah had to admit, it was a spectacular view. But the security was lousy. She’d kind of expected better of a place that overlooked the Senate concourse. An apartment close enough the heart of the Republic to appreciate the pretty lights, but far enough away to not smell the ginx shit really shouldn’t have had such an easily sliced system. If you could skip past every protective subroutine faster than you could say the exorbitant price tag with a nerf burger in your mouth, there was definitely a problem. Not her problem at least. Maybe the newest member of the Jedi council was planning on scaring any would be thieves away with her Jedi reputation alone. Which, to be fair, would work pretty well on most of the galaxy. Not her, but then Trazah had always struggled to be that impressed by the Bar’sen’thor. Changing a kid’s diaper enough times was a pretty sure-fire way to get immunity to ever being scared at that same kid being able to move a mountain with their mind.

It was a great place for speeder watching at least. Soro-sub, Aratech, she’d seen the fanciest of a lot of companies best and shiniest shoot past in the hour since she’d arrived. Coruscant might be a pretty piss-awful planet for star gazing, with over-priced food, a snippy and self-righteous security force, way too many politicians, and a too clean-claustrophobic as heck atmosphere, but hey, the speeders were pretty. Stars she hated the place.

“Keep standing on rooftops and glaring like that Captain and someone’s going to mistake you for a sniper. Not anyone who’s actually seen you attempt to shoot anything over 10 metres…”

Trazah spun round to smile at Risha as the other woman climbed up to join her. She hadn’t heard her approach over the roar of the traffic and the irritating hiss of the fountains. Maybe the Jedi considered testing your bladder as one of their endless exercises in control. “You know me Risha. Up close and personal, that’s how I roll. I save my best sharp shooting for when I’m behind a ship’s controls.”

“Ahhh, you’re saving it all up.” Risha shook her head as she smirked. “Well that explains a lot.”

“Ouch! That might actually have hurt my feelings Rish.” Risha joined her by the roof’s edge. “Don’t tempt me. Out of all the places we could have met on Coruscant, you had to pick here? Would a café or park have not been dramatic enough?”

Trazah laughed. “Who me? I’m never dramatic. As plain and boring as Corso’s cooking…” She tailed off awkwardly. With all the events of the afternoon she’d actually forgotten for a moment.

“You’re not still beating yourself up about him are you?” Risha entwined her arm with Trazah’s. “Do we need to have another talk about angsting over men who don’t deserve it?”

Trazah bit her lip. Risha had been so very angry on her behalf about the whole Darmas fiasco. So angry, that Trazah had never actually gotten round to admitting she hadn’t killed the guy like she’d told Risha’s old Jedi friend. “Me? Angst? Come on, I’m always as sunny as a Tatooine morning.”

“If that was supposed to be a bluff, I think your Sabaac face needs a tune-up. I’ve heard more convincing lies from Bowdaar when he claims he isn’t due another bath.”

“Heh.” Trazah leaned against Risha and shivered slightly in the wind. Her light-weight shirt and armourweave jacket weren’t exactly designed to keep her warm. “He really does hate baths, doesn’t he?”

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

“Pfft. Risha I don’t even know if I’m bothered. Frustrated, pissed, maybe a tiny bit sad. But honestly I’m kinda relieved too. So I dunno.” It was almost strange how much she wasn’t upset. Tricky as it was to admit she’d been sorta expecting it.

“Relieved is good.” Risha brushed the hair flying free of her bun out of her eyes. “But you know what your problem is?”

“Being too good looking for my own good?” Risha elbowed her lightly. “Besides that. Deep down, you wanted to believe Corso wasn’t as much of a colossal ass as he appeared.”

“Hm.” Risha’s assessment probably wasn’t that far off the mark. Maybe the real reason she found it hard to hold his asshole-ishness against him was because she had lied. To him, to Risha, to all of her crew. About a lot of things. But she’d never pretended to be anyone but herself and she’d never lied about how she felt about any of them. And at the end of the day Corso was the only person who’d decided that he knew her better than she knew herself. That secretly, deep, deep down, she was the person he wanted her to be. She could have forgiven him his delusions and arrogance if only he’d bloody well kept them to himself. “I dunno, you almost have to admire the level of sheer pig-headedness. He had more than an army of Gamorreans.”

“Admire isn’t the word I would use.” Risha said, her voice dripping with contempt. Stars, she really was something when she was pissed. Why he’d thought now was a great time to finally make his move and “comfort her”, Trazah really didn’t know. But she’d flipped out, he’d yelled back and before she knew it she’d booted him and his junk weapons off the ship.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really regret how it went down. Not really. It’s just, you know. End of an era. Weird.”

“I guess it must feel that way. Farm boy was around for a good while.”

“Longer even than you Rish. Though I sure hope you aren’t planning on hopping ship anytime soon.”

Risha laughed. “No, no plans. Even if I do end up Queen of Dubrillion after all, you’ll always be my favourite freighter Captain. But I’m glad to hear you say that. Disappearing off like you did, right after you kicked Corso, then sending me a weird “We need to talk,” message? I have to admit, you had me worried there.”

“Rish, in whatever weird, impossible galaxy where I ever actually want to get rid of you? I swear I won’t be that much of an ass to pull the “we need to talk” card.”

“Glad to hear it.” Risha let go of Trazah’s arm to gently touch the bruise Trazah could already feel blooming on her cheek. “So what happened there? I assume in the few hours you were out of sight you managed to find trouble as usual?”

“You know me.” Her face and ribs were still aching from that blasted construction droid. “I sorta met this really cute SIS agent…”

Risha laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Though I would’ve thought you’d have been put off Intelligence types.”

“What can I say? This one gave me some nifty gear.” She unclipped the macro-binoculars off her belt and handed them to Risha to have a look at.

“And what’s the catch?”

“Oh, you know, just got to help her catch an infamous, super-spy who’s planning on wrecking Coruscant. I mean, normally I’d say good luck to him, but I do hate to disappoint.” Risha stopped examining the binocs long enough to shoot her one of her best, incredulous “ _Seriously Captain?_ ” looks.

“I wish I could be surprised. Please tell me we‘re getting paid for this beyond shiny tech?”

“Of course we are! I mean, if by we you mean you aren’t planning on going to visit your Count again.” Trazah tried to not sound hopeful. She knew Risha had been planning some time planetside on Dubrillion and even she wasn’t selfish enough to ask her to put it off just cause Trazah was on bit of a downer.

“He can wait a bit longer, he’s busy enough with the civil war anyway. Someone’s got to make sure you get this job done in one piece Captain.”

Trazah grinned. “Hey, other than that karking droid in the Dealer’s Den, it all went smooth as shimmersilk."

“You were back there?” Risha sighed. “No wonder you’re broody.”

“Brooding? Me?” Trazah pouted indignantly.

“If you’re standing on top of a building to think, then it’s definitely brooding Captain. No matter how attractively you might do it.”

“Well in that case let’s get going. We probably shouldn’t be here when the Master Jedi comes home and realizes I broke in anyway.”

 

 

 

_Several months, a cult, a conspiracy and one resurrected Emperor later…_

 

 

 

It was weird, Trazah thought, that no amount of galaxy shaking revelations could stop Coruscant from being an utter craphole. She really hadn’t missed the place. She’d happily go back to Rishi for more fun and chaos without any galactic conspiracies to deal with. Yavin, not in this lifetime. Coruscant though, while definitely less filled with people trying to kill her than either of them was still just so _bleh_. And Massaryl still hadn’t upgraded her security. No sign of Risha this time. Though Trazah doubted the swearing she heard below her could be anyone else. She peeked over the roof’s edge. Yup that was definitely Risha striding along the balcony and looking seriously annoyed. Trazah shoved her hands in her coat pockets to stop them from twitching as she waited for Risha to hoist herself up. Maybe annoyed was too mild a word. The look on Risha’s face as she appeared looked like it could scorch through the shielding of a Valor class cruiser and singe the hull while it was at it.

“Hey Rish! How’s it hanging?”

“Do not “Hey Rish” me Captain.” Her stride quickly brought her over the roof top and into Trazah’s personal space. “You just up and disappeared. For weeks. Not one holo-call, not a single message.”

“Something came up. And then things kinda escalated. A lot.” Risha looked as though she was struggling between the impulse to punch Trazah or kiss her. Thankfully the kissing won out, though with the force Risha kissed with Trazah saw more stars than any punch could’ve caused. When the kiss was over Risha clung on tightly, almost shaking. Though maybe that was just the cold breeze.

“I’m an ass.”

Risha snorted. “That’s nothing new.” She said, sounding more like her old self. She sucked in a breath. “I thought you might be dead.”

“I’m sorry. Shit, I didn’t realize me vanishing like that would scare you this much.”

“Scared?” Risha scowled. “I was furious.”

“Okay so I’m an oblivious ass. And a really, really sorry one.” Risha laughed, but it wasn’t her usual “the things you come out with Captain one.” It was sort of nasty and hurt sounding.

“If you were anyone else I’d tell you to stow the apology until you meant it. But I suppose I should know by now that you’re allergic to sincerity.” Now that hit a sore spot. Trazah tried to keep a lid on her temper though. There was a lot Risha didn’t know. Even more that she should probably tell her.

“I do mean it. Rish, I didn’t not contact you just to piss you off.”

“Then why?”

Trazah swallowed. “I kind of ended up in some really deep shit. And not the talk my way out of it, then make a run for it while laughing kind. I mean there was some laughing and a lot of running…” If Trazah had a credit for every person who told her she talked too much she could probably buy the apartment she was currently standing on. She’d happily pay twice as much right now not to botch this. “Point is I didn’t talk to you cause it was dangerous. Not just because I’m a monumental asshole.”

“Okay. Say that’s true.” The fact that Risha doubted her made Trazah’s stomach twist into knots. She’d sort of earned the mistrust. “Then I want to hear about it. No vague hand-waving, no spinning tall tales. Tell me what was so important.”

"Well, we could be here a while.” Risha sat down on the roof and looked up at her.“I’m not going anywhere.” She probably hadn’t meant to sound reassuring but the words eased Trazah’s stomach. She parked herself down and thought about where to start.

“I’m not sure where to begin Rish.”

“Well, how about how did you manage to wind up in all of it?”

Trazah decided to chance a joke. “Well I sort of met this really cute SIS agent…” She was rewarded by a little half-smile.

“Turning into a running pattern. I don’t suppose this one gave you some nice gear too?”

“Well that’s kind of jumping ahead but actually...” She fished the authorization card out of her hidden pocket. The thing felt heavy in her hand as she passed it over to Risha. Probably all that scary responsibility weighing it down.

Risha accepted it with a frown. “Doesn’t look like much.”

“But it’s got it where it counts. That little card’s got access codes from the Director of SIS. Makes me “immune to Republic prosecution of any kind””

Risha whistled. “Okay, I’m impressed. I can’t even imagine what kind of trouble we could pull off with this.”

Trazah grimaced. “Got to stick to imagining I’m afraid. Cause I am not messing around with that thing. I got it for a job and that’s what I’ll use it for.” To her horror she found herself actually blushing as she accepted the card back and put it carefully away. She really was new to this whole people trusting her with important stuff thing. Typical, that it out of all the things in the galaxy that could do it, that made her blush.

“You’re serious.” Risha looked at her speculatively. “I think I’m beginning to believe you about how messed up this was. It takes a lot to get you all noble and earnest like this.”

Trazah had to laugh at herself. “Well it might be the end of the galaxy as we know it. Now’s as good as time as any to get all idealistic right?”

“I hope you’re just being dramatic.”

“Oh I wish.” Her life had gotten so much more complicated recently. It was a miracle she still knew what way was up.

"Must have been an _extremely_ cute SIS agent.”

“This isn’t all his influence! Well maybe a little bit. I guess fighting galactic conspiracies makes for good character-building. I got to think about my priorities, Theron learned the value of teamwork, Lana picked up some slicing skills and Nailani learned a few nasty truths about the Emperor.”

“So if Theron’s the SIS agent then Lana and Nailani are…”

Here was the hard part. “Lana’s a Sith and a pretty nice one too. I mean she’ll still screw you over “for the Empire” and all that but she’s nice about it. Nailani is another Sith… and sort of my sister.” If it took a lot to make Trazah stop running from responsibility, then it took even more to surprise Risha. But the look on her face was pretty priceless. If Trazah had a holocam and could take a picture, without getting punched…

“Sister.” Risha looked like she was chewing on something extremely unpleasant.

“Yuuuuuup. Youngest actually. Couple of years younger than her Jedi-ness.” It was probably a good thing they were sitting on a roof top for this talk because otherwise Trazah suspected her urge to run for the hills might have gotten the better of her. As it was her fingers kept itching to activate her stealth generator.

Risha rubbed her forehead. “Why are you telling me this now Trazah?”

“Well… I kinda ended up spilling it all to Theron when he met Nailani and the rest of the Imp squad back on Manaan, and _wow_ that was awkward. Once I started talking about this and all the other stuff I kind of realized how easy it was even after _not_ talking about this ever… Not that it is or was easy but I mean, I expected it to be worse. And after sort of working that out, I figured if I didn’t ever tell you I wouldn’t be able to talk to you about any of this and that I could have kept lying, but then maybe you’d find out some day and you’d be so angry I’d end up losing you. Which is of course kind of what I was afraid of in the first place and why I never told you…” She stopped to breathe. She really should have tried to prepare a speech or something. Maybe asked Massaryl for pointers.

Risha was currently staring at her like she’d spontaneously combusted. Or stripped naked maybe. Both of which, funnily enough were probably things Risha might have expected more than this. “Wow. Captain I’d call you an ass, but I think I already covered that.” She shook her head. “I just… This is going to take some time to process.”

“Take all the time you need!”

“So glad I have your permission.” Risha said dryly.

“So… you’re not mad? I mean sure yeah, process away and I totally get if you’re angry later. But I was kind of expecting you to be pissed.”

“Oh I am definitely angry. But that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you.”

If the ache in her jaw was any indication she was probably smiling so much that she looked ridiculous but Trazah currently couldn’t care less. “Forgive me? Just like that?”

“Like I said, it might take a while. And I need to hear the rest of the story and any other dark secrets you’ve been hiding. If we’re going to stay partners we need to trust each other after all.”

Trazah shot forwards and grabbed Risha in a hug. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that Rish.”

Pissed she might be, but Risha hugged her back. “I can imagine. You did after all, not hold a grudge that time I was ordered to kill you. Even if I didn’t do it.”

“Puts you one up on Quinn anyway.” She caught Risha’s questioning look. “One of my sister’s crew. Long story. And uh, related to that, you’ll never guess which mutual friend you and her have in common. And I should probably tell you about how things really went down with Darmas. As well as the whole story with the rest of my messed up family. Speaking of which, it’s a good thing Massaryl’s off-planet because this is _definitely_ gonna take a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
